Not Over You
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Based off the song by Gavin DeGraw; Sequel to 'Goodnight My Love'. Samantha Rivera woke up to find her boyfriend, Wade Barrett, gone. She's left to pick up the pieces alone and try to move on. But working with your ex, that's easier said than done. ON HIATUS
1. Gone

I unfortunately do not own anything related to WWE. That's Vince McMahon's territory. Wade Barrett technically owns himself. All I own is my character, Samantha Rivera. This story is based off Gavin DeGraw's 'Not Over You', and he owns that!

Sam turned over in bed when she felt the light from the sun shining on her eyes. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened as she yawned before turning to lay on her back. Giving herself sometime to wake up more, she looked over and realized that Wade wasn't next to her. She sat up and looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on the note on the nightstand. She smiled to herself, thinking Wade left her a note to tell her he went to get something to eat or he went to the gym.

She unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Samantha,_

_There's really no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it: it's over. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but I've come to realize that I'm not in love with you. It was fun while it lasted, right? Anyway, sorry it had to end this way. Have a nice life._

_-Wade_

Sam read the letter one more time as she blinked away a few tears. This made absolutely no sense to her. What the hell just happened?

She grabbed her phone and dialed Wade's number. It rang a few times before she was sent to voicemail. Deciding against leaving a message she hung up and began pacing the room.

Why was he doing this? I mean, this was way too sudden. What he wrote…how could he do that to her? Could everyone have been right? Did Wade Barrett use her to get at John Cena? And after everything she did for this man, he decided to pull this crap. How could she be so stupid?

She went for her phone and dialed Wade's number one more time. After one ring, it went to voicemail.

"I don't understand what's going on here, Wade. How could you do this to me? I gave up everything for you. Why? I just wanna know why. You owe me that much…you know what? Forget it. If you had any balls what so ever, you would have done it to my face instead of hiding behind a note like some coward. Go to hell, Wade." Sam said, her voice breaking, before she hung up her phone.

Angrily, she chucked her phone across the room before collapsing to the floor in tears.

* * *

Wade hung up his phone as he heard Sam's voicemail. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked out the passenger window of the rental car, which Justin Gabriel was currently driving.

He knew breaking up with her was the right thing to do. He had written that note at least a hundred times before he decided to take the easy way out by making her angry. She would push him away on her own. And he hoped that her hating him would make it easier for her to move on without him.

It's supposed to be easy for her. But he knew it would be hard for him.

"You alright man?" Heath Slater asked from the backseat, noticing the scowl on Wade's face when he hung up his phone.

"Fine." Wade simply replied.

"You did right by her, you know."

Wade nodded as he sighed to himself. He was currently thrown over to Smackdown after CM Punk took over the Nexus. Luckily for him, Justin and Heath jumped ship and joined him along with Ezekiel Jackson. Together, they formed the Corre.

And who happened to be on the Smackdown brand? Alicia Fox. Step two of his plan would have to go into effect as soon as possible.

* * *

"Sam?" Evan called out as he knocked on her hotel room door. "Sam, you in there?"

He heard quiet footsteps on the other side until the door opened. His eyes widened when he first laid eyes on Sam's puffy bloodshot eyes.

"What happened?" Evan asked concerned.

Sam turned around and went back into the room, leaving the door open so that Evan could follow her. He closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Sam sat on the bed, hugging on a pillow as she held out the note. Evan looked between the note and Sam for a moment before reading it.

"Is he serious?" Evan asked after a moment.

Sam nodded and shrugged before burying her face in the pillow. Evan sighed to himself as he shook his head. He sat on the bed and put his arm around her, allowing her to burying her head into his shoulder and cry. He whispered gently that everything would be okay.

Evan knew how much Sam had loved Wade. All the signs of Wade loving Sam were there too. Did he like the leader of the newly formed Corre? No. But he made his good friend, Sam, very happy. Their relationship seemed just fine. Evan found himself confused as to why Wade would throw something completely out of left field.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Wade Barrett. What can I do for you?" Alicia Fox asked as she answered her motel room door.

"We need to talk." Wade replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

"About?"

"Are you gonna let me in?"

Alicia shrugged as she opened her door more, letting Wade walk inside. As she closed the door, Wade immediately grabbed her and roughly kissed her.

For the longest time, Wade knew Alicia's animosity towards Sam was about him. He wasn't into Alicia and she couldn't take that he was into Sam. Lucky for him, this attraction would make step two easier. Pulling away from the kiss, Alicia smirked at Wade.

"What about your little girlfriend?" Alicia asked, rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

"What about her?"

Alicia smirked once more before passionately kissing Wade.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, honey." Kelly said as she placed her hand on Sam's leg.

Sam nodded as she ate some more of the ice cream Kelly had brought over. There was a knock on the door, which Kelly got up to get. Sam heard some hushed voices before Kelly and Kofi Kingston walked into the room.

"Hey, Sam. We need to pack it up. The pay per view awaits in the next city." Kofi said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Okay." Sam replied quietly as she had one more spoonful of ice cream.

Immediately, Evan got up and helped Sam pack her things as Kofi and Kelly left to gather their stuff.

"You don't have to, Evan." Sam said.

"I want to." Evan replied with a comforting smile.

"Thanks."

Sam offered a small genuine smile at Evan as they continued to gather Sam's things.

* * *

Sam walked into the arena with Kelly, Kofi and Evan by her side. Almost immediately, the stares and the whispers started, just as they did everyday. But this one was different…the four could've sworn they all shared looks of pity when they looked at Sam.

"What's everyone looking at?" Kelly asked irritably but loud enough for people to hear.

"They can't know already, can they?" Sam asked quietly.

As if on cue, Eve Torres walked up to Sam, gently placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry he did that to you. He's a pig." Eve said before hugging Sam, who awkwardly returned the hug. "If you need anything, you come find me."

The four shook their heads in confusion as Eve walked away.

"How do they—" Sam started before stopping herself.

"Wade?" Kofi said.

"I don't know. Maybe. This is…weird."

Evan and Kofi walked Kelly and Sam to the women's locker room before parting ways. As they walked in, the Divas bombarded her with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam said aloud to quiet the Divas. "So you all suddenly care about me? Cause last I checked, you all couldn't give two shits about me. Do me a favor and back off. I have nothing to say to any of you."

Sam pushed her way through the crowd of Divas as she went to her locker. Kelly couldn't help but smile to herself because she knew every single Diva deserved that. Not only that, Sam stuck to her guns and stood up for herself.

"Well, well, well. Sammy Rivera. How's it going?" A voice asked arrogantly behind her.

"Leave me alone, Fox." Sam replied as she placed her ring gear on the bench.

"So I heard things are over with you and Wade Barrett."

"What does it matter?"

"Oh, well, you know…I figure I should be the one to tell you that he's moved on. With me."

"…Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'll say it again. I'm sleeping with Wade now. And I can understand why you would be so heartbroken over losing him. That man is amazing in the sack."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Well, I guess you'll just have to ask him yourself."

Alicia walked away, laughing to herself. Sam quickly turned around and took a deep breath as she tried to hold back her tears. No way in hell would she let Alicia Fox see her cry.

* * *

Wade walked around the arena, lost in his thoughts. He ignored the whispers of the people he passed by. He knew Alicia would go around telling people that not only did he and Sam break up, but that they had sex.

Sleeping with Alicia Fox would ensure that Sam would hate him.

Did he enjoy sleeping with Alicia? Hell no, but he did it.

"Are you screwing Alicia Fox?" Sam asked angrily, snapping Wade out of his thoughts.

Startled by Sam's sudden presence, he took a quick moment to compose himself.

"Why does it matter?" Wade replied.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? What is your problem?"

"No problem here, darling."

"Don't call me that. What is going on with you? What did I do wrong?"

'_Nothing. You're perfect. I couldn't stand to see you cry. It would've killed me_.' Wade thought to himself.

"Simple. I got bored with you. Whom I move onto is none of your concern." Wade forced himself to say.

"I should have known better than to ever allow myself to have feelings for you."

Wade shrugged causing Sam to push past him. He watched as she walked away before continuing on his stroll.

* * *

Sam slammed the women's locker room door and went into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her as she slid down the door with a quiet sob. She was perfectly okay with trying to avoid Wade, she was. But when she saw him in that hallway, she couldn't help but go up to him and try to get an answer.

And the answer she was given was definitely the answer she didn't want. She wiped the tears from her face as she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Sam, you alright?" Kelly asked gently from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied.

"Okay. We need to be ready in five minutes. Our match is coming up."

"Be right out."

Sam looked herself in the mirror before she finished wiping her tears and fixed her makeup. With a sigh, she opened the door and followed Kelly out the door.

* * *

"The following match is scheduled for one fall." Justin Roberts announced before Kelly's theme started to play. "Making their way to the ring, the team of Samantha Rivera and Kelly Kelly."

Kelly and Sam smiled as they made their way down the ramp, high fiving fans on their way. They got into the ring and did a pose on each side of the turnbuckles before waiting on their opponents.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler, Michelle McCool and Layla, Lay-Cool."

Kelly and Sam watched as they did their usual 'Simply Flawless' pose before making it to the ring. Backing to their designated corners, Kelly agreed to start things off along with Michelle.

The two divas locked up and it didn't take long before Michelle got the upperhand over Kelly. Layla and Michelle tagged in and out as they mocked Kelly, who was desperately trying to get to her corner and tag in Sam.

It wasn't until Kelly hit Layla with a clothesline out of nowhere, causing the two women to go down. The referee started the count.

1...2…3…4…both women laid breathlessly on the mat as they finally turned over to reach their corners, with Vickie's shrill voice screaming at Layla to hurry.

5…Kelly had inched closer to Sam as did Layla to Michelle.

6…Kelly reached out to Sam.

7…Sam held out her hand as far as she could as Kelly inched a little closer.

8…Layla tagged in Michelle.

Quickly looking behind her, Kelly got up and jumped to her corner, tagging Sam in the process. The momentum changed as Sam managed to land a DDT on Michelle. She went to the ropes and raised her hand in the air, causing the crowd to cheer. She used the rope and went for a lionsault on Michelle, but Michelle blocked it with her knees.

Sam rolled to the other side of Michelle, grabbing at her ribs. Now, she's landed on knees before, but this one hurt way more than it should. Sensing her injury, Michelle quickly went for the pin.

1…2…3. Michelle McCool won the match for Lay-Cool.

As Lay-Cool celebrated outside of the ring, Kelly and the referee checked on Sam.

* * *

Kelly, Evan and Kofi sat in the waiting room at the hospital. The trainer had decided it was best for Sam to get an x-ray to make sure that nothing was broken.

Kelly sighed, bored of the wait. She was prepared for the worst if Sam's x-ray's came out showing that something was broken. She knew there would be tears and a possible outburst of anger. Either way, she knew she would have to find something for Sam to do in case she was sent home. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kofi lightly tapped her arm, signaling that Sam walking towards them, her arm wrapped around her stomach.

"What'd they say?" Kelly asked as she, Evan and Kofi stood up.

"I fractured some ribs. I'll be out for about 6 weeks." Sam replied sadly.

"You in any pain?" Kofi asked.

"A little."

Evan and Kofi both went to her side and helped her to the car, just to ensure she wouldn't be in anymore pain. Their first stop was the nearest pharmacy to get Sam her pain medication. As soon as they got there, Kelly and Kofi had offered to go inside to get Sam her pills.

"You know, earlier I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Sam said as she leaned against the seat with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked curiously.

"I was dumped by my boyfriend today and I thought, 'hey, it can't get worse'. And it did. I'm injured and now I have to spend 6 whole weeks at home. My thoughts will always fall on Wade and I don't have much to distract me."

Evan grabbed Sam's hand as she started to cry. He knew things were going to be bad before they got better. He just hoped that they would get better before things could get really bad.

* * *

This is just the beginning! I hope you guys liked it! 


	2. One Week

Remember, I don't own anything related to WWE. Wade Barrett, Kelly Kelly, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston own themselves. I only own Samantha and Alexandra Rivera, Taylor Adams and Jessica Morgan.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen, her hands clutching her ribs.

"What are you doing? Samantha, you're supposed to be in bed." Alexandra Rivera asked with her hands on her waist.

"Calm down, Alex. I can't lay around all day, it's driving me crazy. I'm fine." Sam replied as she grabbed some juice out of the fridge.

Alex sighed to herself as she pulled out a frying pan.

"Well, are you hungry? I'll make us some dinner."

Sam nodded, sitting at the table. Silence filled the room as Alex was trying to figure out what she should say. Kelly had mentioned to her the night she brought Sam home that she and Wade had broken up. She was genuinely worried about her sister. Normally Sam would be rambling about anything that was on her mind whenever she was home. Alex wouldn't admit it aloud, but she did like to hear about her travels. The last time Sam was like this was right after everyone turned their backs on her for dating Wade.

But all Alex got from Sam was a few nods and no more than five sentences out of her all day, majority of them just now. As much as she knew she might regret it, Alex decided to go for it.

"So, how's the road been?" Alex asked as casual as possible.

"Fine." Sam replied as she stared at the glass in her hand.

"Just fine? You meet anymore cool fans?"

"Yeah."

"So…that Evan Bourne is cute, right?"

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. Just stop it."

"Sam, you need to talk about it with someone."

"I don't need to do anything. It's been a week and I wish everyone would just get off my back already."

Sam got up and walked into the living room, running her hands through her hair as she stopped. She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying again.

Normally, Samantha was a strong woman. After what she's endured with the whole locker room, she was sure she could handle anything. One thing she happened to be missing this time was her support in Wade Barrett. He was the one that always assured her that if people like them turned her backs on her so easily, they were never her friends. Evan, Kelly and Kofi were the friends worth keeping around.

The fact that the support system she had last time was the one that broke her heart this time made things harder. But she knew that eventually she would have to get over this on her own. She would have to learn to depend on herself again. The problem with this is, it's easier said than done.

* * *

Alex sighed to herself as she checked on Sam, who was sitting in the living room, staring at the TV blankly. The worry for Sam continued to grow and grow. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her phone, deciding to call Sam's friends Jessica and Taylor, both who happened to be Divas in training at Florida Championship Wrestling.

Upon hearing the situation, Taylor and Jessica decided that they would come over with the break up kit: girlie movies, comfort food and maybe a little bit of Jack Daniels. Alex smiled when she hung up the phone and turned off the stove. For the first time in her life, she was grateful to have made extra food.

* * *

Taylor, Jessica, and Alex chatted as they ate their dinner happily. Sam sat idly by, picking at her food as she zoned out.

"What do you think, Sam?" Taylor asked.

"Huh?" Sam replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Honey, you need to stop thinking about Wade. That's why we're here. To help you get your mind off that jerk."

Sam rolled her eyes and placed her fork down. Grabbing at her ribs, she got up from the table and walked upstairs. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she changed her clothes and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she saw Sam pass by.

Sam continued walking, offering her no answer.

"Sam!" Alex called out.

The only reply Alex got was the closing of the front door. Sam got into her car and started it, pulling out of the driveway. She needed to get out of that house. While she understood what Taylor, Jess and Alex were trying to do, it just wasn't helping right now. They just seemed too concerned about how hot some of the Superstars were and which one they should try and set her up with next. Too soon.

Sam found herself, coming to a stop. When she cleared her head for a moment, she found that she instinctively drove over to Wade's. She angrily hit her steering wheel, wondering why she was stupid enough to end up there. But she knew. She always would go to Wade's whenever Alex was driving her crazy, or she needed to get out of the house.

Feeling even dumber, Sam got out of the car and went and knocked on Wade's front door.

"Sam?" Wade asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, don't—" Sam started before clearing her throat. "I mean, I'm here to get my things."

"Uh, this isn't really a good time…"

"Who's at the door, baby?" A female voice asked from the other side.

Sam's eyes widened as Alicia Fox had the audacity to make her presence known…wearing nothing but a bra and panties none the less. She felt the anger bubbling up inside her.

"Oh, hey Sam." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Be gone skank. I'm here to get my things, nothing to do with you." Sam replied.

"That's where you're mistaken. You see, Wade and I are together."

Sam laughed humorlessly before looking over at Wade.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more ridiculous. I hope you didn't catch anything. I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure when I get here, that thing is gone."

Sam walked back to her car and got in. Feeling the tears fall from her eyes, she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Wade swallowed the lump in his throat before he closed the door. He did not expect Sam to come by at all. The front he built for Sam had faltered tonight. He didn't want her to see Alicia here. The only reason he's keeping her around at this point is to fill the empty space in his bed and fulfill his sexual needs whenever he wanted. That was at least until he can get over Sam.

Seeing her today was starting to make him wonder why he decided to go through with this stupid plan in the first place. Despite what how upset he knew she's been the last week, that woman was still the most beautiful thing he's ever set eyes on. And this is coming from a guy who's been against relationships and love for most of his life. He's never understood the idea of being in love and being with one person for the rest of your life. But then Sam walked into his life, and it suddenly clicked.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He would never get over Samantha Rivera. He knows deep down that she's the one. He had plans to propose to her. But when there's the slightest hint of doubt in your mind…that stupid little fucking voice in the back of your mind that nags you and keeps telling you that she'll be happier without you, it definitely makes you second guess yourself and your ability to make her happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alicia pulled him into a kiss.

"Let's go back to bed, baby." Alicia whispered in his ear.

* * *

Sam sat in her car, which now sat in her driveway. She knew that Wade would possibly sleep with Alicia Fox long term, but get into a relationship with her? That hurt just as much as finding out he would sleep with her sworn enemy.

Wade hurt her. He hurt her bad. So bad that she could crawl into her bed and cry until she died. It's only been a week, but she already had enough. She wanted to hurt Wade as much as he hurt her. The problem was, she didn't know how to go about it. And if she even bother to stoop to that level, she would be no better than him.

She hated this feeling of emptiness as it continued to overcome her. All she could do now was find a way to go on with her life…without Wade.

* * *

Chapter 2 and this was more of the set up to the good stuff. Hope you all liked it! Until next time...! :)


	3. Unnecessary Aggression

I do not own Wade Barrett or anything WWE related. I only own Samantha Rivera and her sister Alex.

* * *

Sam walked into the area, her head held high. She rolled her eyes as she walked past the Superstars and Divas staring at her in a collective look of surprise. Her eyes fell on Alicia Fox, who was sitting with Rosa Mendes. She offered her a fake smile as they stared at her and talked about her like little school girls. She reached the Diva's locker room and put her bag down. The door opened and Kelly came through, smile on her face.

"I didn't believe it when I heard you were back." Kelly said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, a week early, but the doctor cleared me." Sam replied with a smile as they pulled away.

"And they just posted the card. You and I have a match against Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes."

"Good."

Kelly's eyes narrowed when Sam turned around, evil glint in her eyes. She heard all about Wade and Alicia, but she was worried Sam would take it too far. Last thing Sam needed right now was to get in trouble with the higher ups. Before Kelly could try to talk to Sam about it, there was a knock on the door. Sighing to herself, she answered the door.

Sam heard shushed voices for a moment before Kelly closed the door and walked over.

"There's someone at the door for you." Kelly said, worry evident in her voice.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"John."

"Cena?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to come with?"

"No, it's okay. Thanks Kelly."

Sam slowly got up and headed to the door. With a deep breath, she opened it to sure enough find John Cena waiting on the other side. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." John said awkwardly.

"Hi." Sam replied quietly.

"Do you mind coming with me to my locker room? I want to talk to you in private."

Sam nodded as she followed him down the hallway. The walk was in an awkward silence all the way to the locker room. John held open the door for her, allowing her to enter. He motioned for her to sit down, to which she obliged.

The silence continued as Sam watched as John paced in front of her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did. It wasn't right, and I'm sorry it took until now to realize that." John said as he sat down next to her. "You don't have to forgive me, but I need to apologize for how I acted. As much as I didn't like Wade, I should have accepted that he made you happy. But let me just add that I hate him even more for breaking your heart."

Sam nodded as she let what John said soak in. Of all the people that's tried talking to her again, he was the only one to apologize. And the only one that mattered to her, despite everything. John Cena has been her best friend since she came to the WWE. He took her under his wing and they ended up forming such a close bond neither of them expected.

"You know, what you did really hurt."

"I know. But if you'll let me, I want to make it up to you."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that you apologize. And for a while, I was so angry at you and I imagined the things that I would say. But the thing is, I forgive you, John. I don't think I could ever stay mad at you."

John smiled at Sam before pulling her into a hug. Both of them would be proud to admit that they missed each other. Sam just hoped that she wouldn't regret forgiving John.

* * *

"The following match is scheduled for one fall." Justin Roberts announced.

Kelly's music sounded throughout the arena.

"Making their way to the ring, the team of Samantha Rivera and Kelly Kelly."

The fans cheered as Sam and Kelly gave high fives on their way down the ramp. They reached the ring and both climbed on the turnbuckles and posed before jumping down on the mat. Alicia's theme then sounded, causing the fans to start booing.

"And their opponents, Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox."

Sam and Kelly watched as Rosa and Alicia walked down the ramp and got into the ring. The music died down and each team went to their designated corners. They then watched as Alicia and Rosa decided to start their team off with Alicia. Kelly motioned to Sam that she should take this and stood on the apron.

The two women stared each other down until the bell rang. Almost immediately, Sam tackled Alicia into the mat and began laying punches on her. The two rolled around the ring trying to get the upper hand until finally, Sam was on top. The referee called for her to stop, but she refused to listen.

And for not listening to the referee and carrying on with her actions, she earned herself and Kelly a disqualification. Rosa and Alicia won the match.

Rosa got into the ring to help Alicia but was stopped by Kelly.

Sam got off Alicia and began kicking her before going outside the ring. She grabbed a steel chair and got back inside. The referee tried reason with her and get her to stop, but Sam had already raised the chair and hit Alicia on the back.

Kelly knew once was enough so she grabbed Sam's arm to get her to stop.

"You made your point. Let's go." Kelly told her.

"Not yet." Sam replied.

Sam threw the chair on the mat and picked up Alicia. She set her up for her finisher, which she called My Final Heaven. She held Alicia's head almost as if she were to do a bulldog. She ran to the ropes, using the second and first rope as a springboard, allowing her to flip over in the air, causing the back of Alicia's head to land on the chair and Sam to land on her stomach.

Alicia quickly grabbed at her head and began kicking at the mat as she cried out in pain. Sam rested on her knees for a moment, staring at Alicia. She smiled at the fallen Diva as she looked over to Rosa Mendes, who stood outside the ring. Rosa stared back, clearly afraid to get into the ring after what she saw happen to Alicia.

Sam got to her feet and picked up the chair once more. The referee held his hands up, trying to reason with Sam once more. Sam glanced between the chair, the referee and Alicia.

"You're done. Let's go, Sam." Kelly said.

Sam looked over to Kelly and nodded. She dropped the chair and got out of the ring. The two Divas headed up the ramp, turning around as they reached the top. Sam smiled once more as she saw the referee and Rosa checking on Alicia as she was being loaded onto a stretcher. Kelly pulled on her arm and pulled her to the back.

Kelly continued to pull Sam to the locker room, hoping to get her out of the arena before any of the higher ups could find her.

"You know you're gonna get in trouble for that, right?" Kelly asked.

"It was worth it." Sam replied.

Kelly's grip on Sam's arm loosened and the two Divas now walked side by side down the corridor. Kelly sighed to herself when she saw Wade and Justin Gabriel down the hall. By the look on Wade's face, she knew he had to have seen Sam's display of unnecessary aggression.

"Why am I not surprised to find you on the way to my locker room?" Sam asked as they got closer to the two Superstars.

"You want to explain what the hell that was?" Wade asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied, deciding to play innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Wade, we both know you're not stupid. You know exactly what that was. And just a fair warning, I'm not done yet." Sam walked past Wade and stopped for a moment, turning around. "By the way, it's good to see you, Justin."

Justin nodded and sheepishly offered a wave as she turned around and walked away. His attention turned to Wade, who hasn't moved from his spot. Looking down, he saw his fists clenched. Before he could try to say anything, he stormed off. He knew that someone was going to get it in their tag match later.

* * *

With a glass of whiskey in her hand, Sam walked over to the laptop on the table of her hotel room. She took a drink and turned it on. She checked an email and found one from her sister.

_I don't know what the hell happened tonight, but I thought you should see this and answer me one question: is it true?_

_-Alex_

Sam clicked on the link Alex provided, leading her to an article from a wrestling gossip site.

_Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned_

_Samantha Rivera's attack on Alicia Fox at tonight's Raw is rumored to be legit. There's lots of talk around the WWE locker room that the Divas' animosity hit a new high as rumors of a relationship between Fox and Rivera's ex Wade Barrett surfaced._

_According to WWE .com, Alicia Fox suffered a concussion and is out for the next few weeks. Samantha Rivera is expected to meet with corporate to discuss disciplinary matters for her actions._

Sam chugged the rest of the whiskey in her glass as she finished reading it. She closed the site and went back to the email her sister sent her.

_True._

Sam sent the email and closed her laptop. Heading to the mini bar, she grabbed the whiskey bottle and began to drink from the bottle. She smiled to herself as the liquid burned down her throat and a small buzz began to form.

As of late, she's been enjoying the feeling she gets from drinking. She likes the fact that she can't feel anything at all. Drinking helped her with the pain in her ribs and the pain in her heart. It helped her forget about her problems with Wade and anything else she could think of. The numbness she gets helped her feel like she could function properly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She took one more drink from the bottle before setting it down and heading to the door. She looked through the peephole and she smiled at who was on the other side.

She opened the door and held it open, allowing Cody Rhodes to walk in. As soon as the door closed, Cody pressed Sam against the back of it, roughly kissing her. Their tongues began to fight for dominance as they removed each other's clothes. They moved from the door over to the bed, beginning their agreed no strings attached sex deal.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! 


	4. Trouble

Back with another chapter! Remember, I do not own Wade Barrett or anything related to the WWE. I only own Samantha and Alexandra Rivera.

* * *

Sam woke up, the sun light shining in her eyes. She turned over to face the ceiling and sighed in frustration. She was really hoping to get some more sleep. Glancing to her side, she smiled to herself when she saw Cody's naked back facing her. Last night was the first of many sex romps and it was, in a word, amazing. At this point, she knew that sleeping with someone else would help her speed up the getting over her ex.

Getting up, she began to stretch her arms as she headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and grabbed a hair tie. When she finished putting her hair up, she got in, enjoying the feeling of the hot water.

I wasn't too long when she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist, pulling her back to rest against a body.

"Good morning." Cody whispered into Sam's ear.

"Good morning." Sam replied with a small smile.

Cody lightly placed his hand underneath Sam's chin and turned her face towards his. His lips captured her's in a kiss.

* * *

Wade restlessly laid in his bed. He hadn't slept all night because Alicia decided to come over after she was released from the hospital. All she did was complain about how much pain she was in and how bad she was going to get Sam for what she did. He was so happy when the time came where she could finally go to sleep. His happiness grew when he realized that she was going home to recover.

Either way, it's not like he could sleep anyway. Last night bothered him in ways he had a hard time explaining. No, it wasn't the whole Alicia thing. It was Sam.

Never, in a million years, did he think he could see such a display of anger towards anybody. Sam was the sweetest person he ever knew and she usually dealt with her anger well. But last night, her attack on Alicia worried him. And it angered him.

He wasn't angry at her, but he was angry at himself. He should have thought things through when it came to his plan. He was the reason she attacked Alicia, and the reason why she'll most likely continue to do so in the coming weeks. Sure Sam and Alicia have hated each other for the longest time, but Sam was able to shrug it off and go about her business. But because she's being fueled by a breakup, Sam's become unpredictable.

He wanted so badly to take it all back. They both would still be happy and he wouldn't have to worry about any of this crap and her life would be fine.

But again, the problem was he loved her. He loved her enough to let her go. To this very moment, he still believed she'd be happier without him. So far, according to Justin, the bad mouthing of her had stopped. He liked it that way.

He would worry and be angry over Sam no matter what. He knows her anger towards himself and Alicia will fade away to the point where she'll be able to easily manage it. The breakup is still fresh after all. Soon, everything will go back to the way it was, before he and Sam had started dating.

* * *

"So what'd they say?" Evan asked Sam as he ate his food.

"They're gonna be keeping an eye on me. One more time and they'll suspend me." Sam replied with a shrug.

"You're taking that surprisingly well." Kofi added.

"What am I gonna do? I gave Alicia a concussion and I have to deal with the consequences."

Kofi, Evan and Kelly shared a look. The last time Sam had gotten into real trouble was about two years ago when she had come to the defense of John Cena, who was being attacked by the entire Nexus. This was before she and Wade dated, but she had ran out there with a chair and started swinging, causing them all to abandon the ring. The reason she got in trouble was because she had accidently bruised Michael Tarver's shoulder bone. The entire time, she was worried about what would happen to her. They just gave her a slap on the wrist and told her to be more careful about where she hit people with a chair.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from her food to see them exchanging looks.

"Nothing." Kelly replied.

"Guys, really. What?"

"It's just, last time you were worried about what would happen to you. Even after, you were worried they would change their minds about your punishment."

"Yeah and they didn't. I learned that I have nothing to worry about."

The three pretended like her answer was enough and went back to eating. But something deep inside all of them told them something was off.

* * *

Sam walked into the arena with Kelly. Normally, everyone would look her way and whisper or what not, but this time, once they saw her, they immediately looked away. Everyone saw what happened to Alicia Fox and they clearly didn't want to make her mad. On the way to the women's locker room, she saw Rosa Mendes storming towards herself and Kelly.

"You're not getting away with what you to did to Alicia. Tonight, you're gonna get worse than a concussion or a few cracked ribs." Rosa warned.

"Can't wait." Sam replied sarcastically.

She and Kelly continued to walk away, leaving Rosa even more upset.

"By the way, I requested the first ever women's hell in a cell match for Wrestlemania. And if Alicia is better by then, expect it to be a handicap match."

Sam stopped walking, turning around to face Rosa with a smirk on her face. She slowly walked up to her and lightly chuckled in her face.

"Good. You better be ready. There's no disqualification, no count outs…no rules. If I were you, I would pray that Alicia is good to go because you don't stand a chance against me on your own. I'm not done with Alicia and what better way to send a message to her than to tear you apart in a hell in a cell?" Sam threatened.

Rosa pushed Sam away from her, causing Sam to push her back. It didn't take long for the two Divas to end up rolling on the floor, trading punches, slaps, and pulling hair. Kelly tried to split the two up, but she couldn't do it on her own. She quickly ran down the hall and called out for help.

Some of the Superstars ran down the hallway and followed Kelly to the two Divas, who were fighting on a nearby crate. They proceeded to pull the two women apart but it showed to be difficult considering the fact that they just went back at each other.

"Pinche puta! You'll pay for this!" Rosa screamed as she was held back.

"Sam! Let's go." John Cena said as he, Zack Ryder and Justin Gabriel held her back.

Sam stopped fighting the Superstars holding her before smiling at Rosa. She held up her hands defensively, showing them that she was done. She backed away from the scene, her eyes and smile still on Rosa.

"I'll see you out there, Rosa." Sam said before turning around and walking away.

"You okay?" Kelly asked as she and John followed Sam down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?" John asked, stopping in front of her.

"She pushed me, so I pushed her back. It escalated from there."

"Sam, you know better than that."

"I'm tired of having those bitches walk all over me, John. I'm not gonna just sit back and do nothing when someone pushes me."

John sighed to himself and gently placed his hands on both her shoulders.

"Look, I know you're going through a lot and they way they treated you a while back isn't helping anything. I'm not saying that you shouldn't stand up for yourself but you shouldn't be getting into fights. It's not like you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Sam offered John a small smile before pulling him in for a hug. She knew he was right but it wasn't gonna stop her. There was still plenty of anger built up and she was gonna do whatever she wanted with it.

"How about you go with John to his locker room? I'll bring your stuff by, just so we can avoid another altercation with Rosa before your match." Kelly suggested.

"Thanks, Kelly." Sam replied to the blonde Diva.

Kelly offered a smile to her friend before going off to the women's locker room.

"Good, now we can go and fix your hair. It looks like a train wreck." John said in a girly voice, earning a smile from Sam.

* * *

"She what?" Wade asked Justin.

"She got into a fist fight with Rosa Mendes. It took three of us to pull her off." Justin replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sam went off with Kelly and Cena. Rosa stormed off before anyone could ask."

Wade sighed to himself and nodded, turning back to his stuff. This seemed to be getting worse with each passing day.

"You guys hear what happened with Sam and Rosa Mendes?" Heath Slater asked excitedly as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. We all know." Justin replied.

"Did you hear about what's gonna happen to Sam?"

Wade's ears perked up, causing him to turn around.

"What?"

"She has a meeting with Vince in a little while. After what happened with Alicia, she's in a lot of trouble. On top of that, she's supposed to compete with Rosa in the first ever women's hell in a cell at Wrestlemania. Seems she's dug herself into quite a hole, naw mean?"

Justin looked over to Wade, who turned his back to them once more. He wasn't stupid. Wade was really good at putting up a front, but he knew that Wade still cared about Sam. He didn't understand Wade's need for Alicia Fox so soon, but he's decided to let it go. Anyone with two eyes can see how much Sam's recent behavior has been bugging him. He's definitely not over her.

Maybe he should have a talk with her, try to see if he could settle things down. Maybe settle her down.

* * *

"Sir, she pushed me fir—" Sam started.

"I'm not finished yet!" Vince yelled at the Diva.

Sam lightly rolled her eyes and closed her mouth, waiting for him to finish.

"This is strike two. So help me god you get into more trouble, I will fire you, I don't care how popular you are with the audience, I will not tolerate this behavior! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pack up your bag. Kelly will take your place in the match tonight. You will not be competing tonight. See you next week." Vince replied, slightly calmer.

Sam got up from her chair and walked out the door where Kelly, Evan, Kofi and John waited for her.

"What'd he say?" Evan was the first to ask.

"He's sending me home for the night. Kelly, you're taking my place in my match tonight." Sam replied.

They all watched as Sam walked down the hallway. Sam's eyes rolled as she looked around to see people whispering as she walked by.


End file.
